


I'm a Prince and I Live in a Ship

by cherryb9mb



Category: Homestuck, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Danganstuck, M/M, Slow Burn, literally everyone is ooc, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryb9mb/pseuds/cherryb9mb
Summary: Rantaro Amami travels to a small unknown island in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle to find his younger sister. What he finds there is different than anything he could have ever imagined.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Eridan Ampora
Kudos: 6





	I'm a Prince and I Live in a Ship

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a gift for my friend James! Ily homie.

Finally, Rantaro Amami had found the clue he’d been looking for. He’d been searching for his lost sisters around the globe and had just found some vital information to find one. She supposedly lived on a small, nearly uninhabited island that researchers had tried and failed to enter. Thankfully, Rantaro was the Ultimate Adventurer. He would find his sister.

Alternia was a small island off the coast of Cuba, further north than the other islands surrounding it. Alternia also happened to be in the center of a highly dangerous area for travelers. Rantaro was sure he would be fine, he had to be.

So he flew from Japan to Florida (with a layover in Las Vegas), coerced a boat rentership to allow him into the Bermuda Triangle, and sailed off towards Alternia.

When he finally caught sight of the island, it was strangely misty, almost shrouding it entirely. Rantaro understood why scientists had been unable to find it in the past. The island seemed strangely inviting like it was beckoning him towards it.

When he came close enough to sail to find a dock, he passed a larger ship, where he could see a tall man stare confusedly at Rantaro. He just waved back in response, which caused the strange man to turn around and start yelling in a language he couldn’t understand. Great… he came all this way and he might not even be able to communicate with the locals.

When he found a dock, Rantaro nervously exited the boat and accidentally caught the attention of a woman in a long red skirt, who rushed over to ask, “Hello… who has invited you? I was not aware we had a human coming.”

“I wasn’t invited… I’ve come to look for my sister.” Rantaro replied smoothly, trying not to reveal his nerves. The woman was quite a bit taller than him, and she had grey skin and warm-colored horns. He found it strange but decided to not yet comment on it.

“Sister?” The woman tapped her chin, “Rose and Jade have not informed me of any brothers…”

“Her family name is Leijon if that helps at all.”

The woman looked at him as if he had grown horns, though he guessed that wouldn’t have freaked her as much.

“Leijon? Oh, it can’t be…” She tsked, and Rantaro felt like he was being scolded by his mother, “I suppose I must introduce myself. I am Kanaya Maryam, and this is Alternia. It seems you are not aware of the nature of this island, so I will guide and teach you about it.”

“Thank you, Maryam.” He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, still trying to contain his anxiety.

“Oh, It is no problem. And you may call me Kanaya, we do not have such formalities here on Alternia as you do in Asia.” Rantaro was a bit surprised she could so easily guess his race, but she had mentioned some human-sounding names a bit earlier, “Though I would like to learn your name if you don’t mind.”

“Ah- Rantaro Amami. You can call me Rantaro.”

“Very well then Rantaro, would you please follow me?”

* * *

After Kanaya had explained a bit of how Alternia worked-- that it was a magic island only accessible by trolls and their invites, which is how she was so confused about his very human form entering without an invite. She introduced him to a few other trolls, and two American humans named Rose and Dave.

“So you’re related to Nepeta?” Dave raised an eyebrow, “Didn’t know that was possible.”

“Well before today I didn’t even know of the existence of trolls.” Rantaro scratched his neck nervously, “Though I never did meet my mom- I guess she was a troll.”

“That would also explain how you could enter Alternia without an invite, as a human.” Kanaya hummed in thought as she sat down, “I have asked Equius to go and fetch Nepeta for us, they will likely be here shortly.”

“If anyone can separate her from her shipping wall it’s him.” Dave snorts.

True to her word, a large troll with the build of a bodyguard came with a short girl skipping behind him.

“Hi! Are you Rantaro?” The girl stuck her hand out to shake.

“Yes, I assume you are Nepeta?” Rantaro stood to greet her, though they were a more similar height while he was seated.

“Purr-cisely!” She replies, “I had no idea I had a human purr-other!”

“Yeah, I guess our mom never told you?”

“Mom…? Oh! You mean cat mom?”

“Not exactly.” Kanaya interrupts and focuses her attention to Rantaro, “Trolls are adopted as grubs by a lusus, white humans are raised by their biological parents- er, most of the time.” She gestures towards Dave at the last sentence, “I am assuming that you two share a biological parent, making Nepeta part human and Rantaro part troll. Though it seems the differences in troll and human genetics caused you to be quite different.”

“No shit.” The short troll sitting next to Dave huffs.

“Woah…” Nepeta reaches up to delicately touch her horns, then grabs both of Rantaro’s hands in hers, “That’s so cool! You gotta stay here for a while, please?” She gives him puppy-dog eyes, though kitty-cat seems a bit more appropriate.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Rantaro chuckles. He had originally been planning on taking Nepeta back to Japan with him, but the nature of her species made that option seem unwise.

As the siblings got to know each other and the trolls that had gathered around, a loud voice interrupted them.

“The hell’s goin’ on here?” A tall troll with purple hair stomped over, and Rantaro recognized him as the one from the ship.

“Eridan, no need to be rude.” A girl in a crown pouted as she approached from behind him.

“Nobody told me about a human arriving.” Eridan snarled, pointing a manicured thumb towards Rantaro. From closer up Rantaro could see how attractive he really was, smooth skin and handsome sharp features. Too bad he seemed to hate Rantaro.

“Oh, who gives a shit.” The short troll replies angrily, “We don’t have to tell you everything that happens here.” Dave ruffles his hair to shut him up.

“Who gives a shit? I am your prince!” Eridan practically screams, cape billowing behind him dramatically.

“And I am your empress. We should welcome our new friend with open fins!” The girl claps her hands, “I’m Feferi Peixes, and this is Eridan Ampora! I’m glad it seems you’ve been aqua-inted with our friends!” Eridan scoffs at the word ‘friends.’

“Hello, I’m Rantaro Amami. I came looking for my sister, Nepeta.” The troll in question waved excitedly.

“Great, you found her, now you can leave.” Eridan huffed and crossed his arms.

“No! Purr-ease let him stay!” Nepeta stood to grab Rantaro’s arm, “We just met, I don’t want him to leave yet!”

“Of course he can stay!” Feferi glared at Eridan, “He is one of us after all.”

“Fine.” Eridan seemed to finally give up under Feferi’s intense stare, “I assume he’s staying with Nep?”

“Oh… The cave is a bit of a mess…” Nepeta gulps, “And we don’t have a lot of room, especially with Meulin…”

“He can stay on the ship then! We have an extra room.” Eridan looks sick at Feferi’s suggestion but doesn’t speak up.

“Really? Thank you so much, your Highness.” Rantaro goes for formalities, trying to stay on Eridan’s good side.

“Oh please, cull me Feferi! Now come on, you’ll want to see the ship before dark!” Feferi tugs at his hands and he waves goodbye to the rest of the trolls before heading towards the shore with the two ocean dwellers.

* * *

“Cronus! Meenah! We have a guest!” Feferi yells as the trio head to the downstairs of the ship, which is surprisingly lavish and well decorated. If Rantaro hadn’t known better he would have thought he was in a mansion. Eridan leaves towards a hall of rooms as soon as he enters the roomy area.

A troll with horns similar to Eridan’s barely looks from the TV he’s watching, with a smaller troll in a large red sweater, “Huh, didn’t know Jade had a brother.” He shrugs.

“Actually, he’s Nep’s brother! He’s staying with us for the fore-sea-able future.” Feferi corrects.

“So he’s part troll? Nice.” The troll snorts and the boy next to him whispers something and stands up.

“Hello, I’m Kankri Vantas, and this is Cronus Ampora. Please disregard his rude behavior.” The red sweatered troll stands to greet Rantaro, and Cronus joins him with a dramatic sigh

“The fucks a human doin’ on the ship?” A tall girl with long braids practically growls as she enters the room.

“He’s visiting Alternia, and he’s half troll. Please be respectful, Meenah.” Feferi huffs with her hands on her hips.

“Yeah, yeah. Meenah Peixes, you?”

“Rantaro Amami.” Rantaro replies nervously, “Thank you so much for your hospitality.”

“No problem,” Cronus replies, getting a slight smack from Kankri and a mutter about being rude.

“Is Kankri staying over tonight?” Feferi asks.

“Yes, you know how I find Karkat and Dave’s blatant disregard for any other inhabitants of our home to be triggering, so I prefer to stay here under Cronus’ invitation.” Kankri looks like he’s about to go on a tirade, before being stopped by Feferi.

“That might be an issue… We only have one guest room…”

“Oh please, let the dorks sleep together. They practically cuttle every night on the couch anyways.” Meenah snorts, shoving Cronus in the side with her elbow.

“W-We do not! It is simply a small couch, and we must huddle to be able to fit- there are no romantic connotations with our actions!” Kankri blushes furiously, sounding more like he’s trying to convince himself than anyone else.

“Well if you’re fine with it, I have a big bed.” Cronus scratches his neck, face purple.

“Perfect! It’s settled then- I’ll start dinner if Meenah will show Rantaro his room, and Cronus, check on your brother.” Feferi claps and turns to enter a surprisingly large kitchen.

“Yes, ma’am.” Cronus salutes and heads in the direction of the hallway Eridan disappeared into.

“Whale, this is the den. There’s the kitchen, duh,” She points to where Feferi is pulling ingredients out, “The bathroom, and down this hall,” Meenah leads the two down the hallway the Amporas had gone down, “Is all the bedrooms. Eridan’s, mine, Feferi’s, Cronus’, and there’s yours!” She leads him to a large room with a nautical theme, blue walls and a large window looking out towards the sea. Kankri is currently neatening up the room, though it doesn’t take much from his seemingly exact organization.

“I apologize I did not have the foresight to clean, but I hope the room is to your satisfaction.” Kankri waves and takes his few belongings out to Cronus’ room.

Rantaro gets settled in, and soon eats dinner with all the inhabitants of the ship. Eridan refuses to look him in the eye, though Rantaro assures himself that he’ll be able to get on his good graces.

Soon it’s night time, and Rantaro falls asleep on a plush bed, thinking of dark purple eyes and gills.


End file.
